El primer movimiento
by amelie.adore.fleurs
Summary: Escrito ganador del segundo lugar en el Torneo de los Magos en Rancagua, Chile el año 2007. Se ubica entre El Cáliz de Fuego y La Orden del Fénix.


Este fic tiene un nacimiento muy especial, fue mi escrito para una de las pruebas realizadas en el Torneo de los Magos en la ciudad de Rancagua, Chile. Fue evaluado por una cuenta cuentos y logré obtener el segundo lugar para mi escuela "Hogwarts La Serena" (HLS). Es del año 2007, espero que les guste :)

**El primer movimiento**

El barullo silencioso avanzaba, el roce de las túnicas resonaba por el corredor; no se prometían nada los asistentes a la reunión. Sólo quedaba pensar, opinar, deducir y decidir, pues la verdad estaba latente y debía ser reconocida.

Al llegar la hora estaban todos reunidos, después de muchos años se veían nuevamente a los ojos y encontraban en ellos la misma convicción que los caracterizaba. Pero algunos ojos ya no estaban, se encontraban sólo en recuerdos.

Había comenzado. Algunos hablaban, otros gritaban, lo acontecido era indiscutible "Voldemort ha vuelto, tal como lo esperábamos". No había opciones: debían detenerlo.

Idearon planes, algunos se paseaban de un lado para otro, tocaban sus varitas cada vez que el nombre de "El que no debía ser nombrado" intentaba salir de sus bocas sin lograrlo. Avanzaban, pero siempre llegaban a lo mismo: Harry. ¿Era él quien debía detenerlo? ¿Debía escondérsele para protegerlo? ¿Debían sacrificarlo por el bien de todos? ¿Debían borrar su memoria y devolverlo al mundo muggle completamente, para que tuviera una vida normal mientras era protegido? ¿Debían confiar en las ideas de los que hoy se encontraban reunidos?

Lupin pensaba "Harry posee más fuerza de la que cree, pero es demasiado jóven. Es el hijo de mi amigo, él murió por protegerlo. No puedo pensar en él sólo como un chico que pueda derrotar al innombrable, no puedo pensar en él como un arma".

Sirius, con su segunda naturaleza olía el miedo. Nadie quería exponer a Harry, y por eso ellos serían los que debían luchar por él, pero el reto era mayor aún: la lucha no era sólo por él; las pérdidas, los sentimientos, los recuerdos, todos se unían para que renaciera a cada minuta la venganza esperada. Todos los caídos en batalla, todos los traidores, todos los que aún tenían miedo de pronunciar su nombre; por todos ellos sería la batalla que cualquiera de esos días sería librada.

Dumbledore oía cada uno de los argumentos, al fin tenía a los magos más valientes y fieles que hubiese conocido frente a él nuevamente. Él ya tenía la decisión tomada, pero estaba esperando a que los reunidos se dieran cuenta también de la solución para poder exponerla sin tener que imponerla, divagaba, escuchaba, asentía, negaba, daba pequeñas opiniones que los acercaba al camino correcto.

Severus estaba molesto, el Señor Tenebroso se había manifestado masivamente como en los viejos tiempos, y ellos estaban preocupados por un mocoso que se daba aires de grandeza cuando, en realidad, no tenía posibilidades. Aún saboreaba el ardor en su brazo izquierdo...recuerdos.

Los demás asistentes opinaban de vez en cuando, si debían hacer algo estaban dispuestos, pero preferían escuchar cuanto pudiesen para luego no ser un estorbo por ignorancia.

-Si los aliados de "el que no debe ser nombrado" aparecieron en el partido, quiere decir que están dispuestos a todo y que todo volverá a ser como antes.-

-¡Eso no puede ocurrir! ¡Esos días no volverán! ¡No podemos permitirlo!-

-Si el Señor Tenebroso a encomendado a sus mortífagos a hacer esto, significa que su poder ha vuelto completamente, o en gran parte. Impondrá su poder nuevamente.-

-Hablas como si fuera una deidad, ¡es un asesino!. Debes estar revolcándote por la felicidad de que haya dado muestras de vida tan potentes después de mucho tiempo.-

-Debemos encontrar la forma...debemos reunirnos con los que antes pelearon en nuestro bando, los que no han venido porque tienen miedo. Si nos unimos, el número será un punto menos por del cual preocuparse y todos tienen experiencia, sólo falta el cómo.-

-Piensen como él, métanse en su cabeza. Voldemort es lo bastante orgulloso como para demostrar con este tipo de actos que ha vuelto con tanto poder como antes. Debemos utilizar todos los recursos, llamar a los conocidos que ustedes crean que deban estar con nosotros, magos en quienes confíen. Éste es sólo el primer movimiento.-

Por fin Dumbledore había hablado, la verdad caía vertiginosamente: éste sería el primer golpe de muchos otros.

-No debe estar demasiado fuerte, pero supongo que habrá encontrado alguna solución que lo pueda hacer regresar. Esto es un tipo de celebración para él, mostrarse en público y mostrar a sus mortífagos en acción es una demostración de su poder, en éste caso: de su regreso. Tenemos poco tiempo, hay que organizarse rápido, él no es de los que tienen paciencia, por ende debemos pensar y movernos a su ritmo para poder contenerlo. Debemos proteger a Potter, es el punto final de ataque de Voldemort, todo lo que ha pasado se relaciona directamente con él, lo más probable es que ahora ocurra lo mismo...-

Volvía a respirar normal, su cabeza ya no estaba sumergida, la barba y cabellos plateados caían perpendicularmente al suelo, se arregló los lentes en forma de media luna, apoyó los codos en la mesa y en sus manos, la cabeza. La fuente de piedra refulgía y los destellos llenaban la habitación donde los antiguos directores se paseaban de un cuadro a otro pidiendo explicaciones al actual director. Un chico había muerto en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y el que lo había encontrado decía que Voldemort había vuelto.

Dumbledore pensaba, todo lo que había pasado, de un modo u otro, lo esperaba. En aquella reunión sabía que Harry era la clave nuevamente, ahora Voldemort había regresado con todo su poder, recuperó lo perdido y consiguió algo muy valioso: protección...la misma protección que Harry poseía, ahora sólo él mismo y los de la Orden podían resguardar su seguridad.

Perder a un alumno no se lo esperaba...una pérdida terrible...sólo había algo en lo que no había acertado...el ataque en quidditch sólo había sido un juego...éste fue el primer movimiento.

Amelie Black


End file.
